Little Miss Muffet Put in Her Place
by XxPokeWriterxX
Summary: This is my adult version of Little Miss Muffet. Lizzy Muffet is a horrible little girl. She and her friends torment people and no one can do anything about it. That is until a creature who specializes in changing people kidnappes Lizzy. How can the creature change people you ask? Read to find out! Lemon and very dark.


Little Miss Muffet Put in Her Place

WARNING! Dark, contains monsters and rape, read at your own risk!

It was a bright, sunny day and Lizzy Muffet was being a bitch. Lizzy came from the richest family in the city and she was a spoiled thirteen year old little brat. She got everything she ever wanted and nobody ever disciplined her. The raven haired little girl was the most proud of her tuffet. Hers was the most expensive and luxurious tuffet ever made. For those of you who don't know, a tuffet is a basically a cushion you sit on so you don't have to sit on the ground. They were something of a trend in Lizzy's city and she had to have the best one. Pure silk and stuffed with the softest of down, it was purple and had real gold threads woven throughout it. Lizzy's was special in that it was taller than all the others; she liked to look down on her friends. Now, Lizzy was not the only bitchy girl in the city. She had three friends, also from rich families, that followed her around. They weren't as bad as Lizzy but they were still horrible children.

On this particular spring day, the group of girls was out in force. They had found a clearing in a popular park in the city where they had a good view of the foot traffic and were calling insults and throwing stones at others, adults and children alike. Lizzy was perched on her tuffet, taller than the rest, and the worst of the bunch. She picked up a stone and threw it as hard as she could. The stone hit a girl years younger than her on the head, causing her to bleed. The girl ran away crying as Lizzy laughed. After many hours of fun, it was getting late in the day and Lizzy's friends had to go home. She decided to stay and keep playing without them; soon she was alone. For another hour she kept up her stone throwing and insults, until the people became too scarce to be fun. With her fun done, she decided to go home. She was unaware that something was watching her from the bushes.

In the shadows, something staked the girl. The creature had watched Lizzy for many months and decided she was its next victim. Now don't misunderstand the creature, it was not an evil entity. It existed to pay back some of the evil deeds humanity reaped upon itself. It would take a person and teach them a lesson they would never forget, inflicting upon them their worst terrors. When it was through with the person, it would let them go with the promise that they would turn their life around and sometimes they helped the creature in return. The creature had no shape of its own; it took the appearances of what the person feared most.

At the daylight faded, Lizzy picked up her prized tuffet and started to walk home, unknowingly stalked from the shadows. Just before she left the park, when no one else was around, the creature made its move. Using Lizzy terror against her, it shot a strand of spider web at her, wrapping around her ankle. It yanked her off her feet and started dragging her into the woods, Lizzy shrieking all the way. As she was being dragged, her head hit a rock on the ground, knocking her out.

Her eyes slowly opened to a cavern illuminated by flickering torches. She sat up and gasped, her hands going to the back of her head. She felt a small bump there but no blood. When she looked around she gasped. The cavern she was in was filled with treasures. Gold and jewels, beautiful paintings and lovely pieces of furniture, decorated the cavern. She got up and started to explore marveling at the wonders. As she walked around she noticed something distressing, there was no exit. It was a round room with stone walls but on entrance or exit. She was delighted, however, to discover her tuffet was included in the collection.

After exploring, she sat down and started to think of a way out. Just as she sat down, she heard something above her. She looked up and nearly feinted in terror. Above her, staring intently at her was a massive spider. It was easily three times bigger than the thirteen year old and her worst fear, a spider. It clicked is mandibles and slowly made its way down the wall. Lizzy screamed again and ran to the farthest corner of the room, away from the spider. The spider dropped from the wall with a loud thud and stared at Lizzy. She was very surprised when it started talking. It addressed her, telling her what a horrible person she was. It explained that she was here for punishment for being a bad girl. She started in horror as it talked, terrified of what it was going to do to her. Looking around her she found a golden candlestick and threw it at the spider. In a flash it knocked the candlestick aside with one of its eight hairy legs. Before Lizzy can do anything else the spider scuttles across the room very quickly. It grabs a screaming Lizzy around the waist and carried her to the middle of the room. Her punishment was about to start.

The spider pined Lizzy's arms and legs to the ground with four of its legs and uses two others to undress her. It rips her shimmering purple silk dress off her body, exposing her flat chest, tiny pink nipples and lacy red panties. Lizzy screams louder until the spider rips a piece of her dress off and stuffs it into her mouth. Her muffled screams continue as the spider starts touching her body. It runs a hairy leg down the side of her face, heading toward her chest. It reaches her nipples and flicks them. Her screams louder and starts thrashing against the spiders legs, to no effect. Using two small pinchers on the end of its leg, the spider pinches on of Lizzy's nipples, causing her back to lift of the dirt. The spider continued the pinching, switching back and forth, until her nipples were swollen. Then it moves on.

It easily rips her panties off her body, baring her virgin pussy for the first time. It traced her lips with its hairy leg, the first thing other than herself to touch her there. Being rougher than necessary, the spider starts rubbing her pussy. When it sees her slit start to glisten with wetness, the spider changes thing up. Using webbing, the spider pins Lizzy to the ground, spread eagle. It leaves her sight and returns with a long, smooth golden rod. As the spider lines the rod up, Lizzy eyes go wide when she realizes what it's about to do. Without any thought to Lizzy, it positions the rod at her virgin entrance and thrusts it inside her. It tears through her hymen and stops a full eight inches inside her pussy. Lizzy scream in pain at being violated, thrashing against the webbing. Ignoring her screams, the spider pulls the rod out of her pussy and slams it back in. He easily settles into a rhythm of fucking her, in and out, Lizzy screaming with every movement. When her scream start to lessen, the spider stops. When the rod is withdrawn, Lizzy sighs in relief. Until she what's next. She looks under the massive spider and see a long, large, shiny black cock, something that, for those of you who don't know, spiders don't have. The cock is very wide at the base and narrows considerably over its twelve inches. The head is not sharp but rounded and the whole thing is very smooth.

The spider moves over her and positions its cock at her entrance. Without and sign, it suddenly slams into Lizzy's newly popped cherry, hilting itself. Behind her gag, Lizzy screams in pain and fear. The spider's cock stretches her vagina very painfully; it feels like she's been torn in half. With no concern for the girl's body, the spider starts fucking little Lizzy's pussy has hard as it can. It does not relish in her pain but it knows it's good for her, it will teach her. As it keeps fucking her, Lizzy's screams starts to lessen as her body gets used to the invader. When her screams start to turn into moans, the spider withdraws. It doesn't want her to get used to the punishments. Just to keep her on her feet, so to speak, it scuttles out of her field of vision and starts making clicking sounds, just to terrify her. It works as Lizzy tries again to break the webs holding her and her tears resume.

Then the spider comes back, rushing toward her bound body, scaring her again and clicking its mandibles in her face. It crouches down, pressing its weight on Lizzy's small body. It rips her gag out it its pincers and a long black tongue, something else spiders don't have, slithers out of its mouth. She gasps and begs the creature to let her go, but her cries go unanswered. After covering her nose with webbing, the spider leans down and slides its large tongue into Lizzy's tiny mouth. It starts playing with her tongue, wrapping it in its own. Soon it starts to slither down her throat, making Lizzy gag. As its tongue slides down her throat, the spider pushes its cock back into Lizzy's pussy. Her screams are muffled by the tongue in her throat as it continues sliding into her. Lizzy starts to choke on the tongue, coughing and trying to breath, unable to because of the webbing and tongue. Lizzy's vision starts darkening around the edges. Just before she loses consciousness, the spider withdraws its tongue, letting air flow into her lungs. When she has her breath back, just as she is taking a large gulp of air, the spider jams it's tongue back down her throat, choking her again and making her lungs burn. The spider keeps choking her then letting her breath, torturing her. Her tears are constant. Soon the spider starts to grow board and decides to change thing up.

It leaves her and grabs her prized tuffet, setting it next to her; it is just tall enough for his idea. He severs the webs holding Lizzy down and picks her up. She doesn't ever try to struggle. The spider bends Lizzy over the tuffet, her ass in the air. Its legs grab her arms and put them behind her, binding them behind her so her shoulders are bent painfully. It stretches her legs apart, just to the point where they are uncomfortable, and ties them to posts driven into the ground. In the end she is laying on her stomach on her tuffet, her arms bound behind her back and her legs stretched painfully. She is ready.

The spider takes its place over her and lines up its shiny black cock. When Lizzy discovers what it was about to do, her mind almost broke. She felt the spider push its cock into her ass. Her asshole was so tight that it had to wiggle a little to loosen her up. Soon it had the tip inside her, only an inch or two. To Lizzy it felt like so much more. Using just those two inches the creature started thrusting. Soon her ass widened a bit and the spider had more room the time was right. He pulls out until the tiniest bit was still inside her. Then, with one massive push, he drilled his entire cock into her virgin ass. Lizzy scream echoed around the cavern, bouncing off the wall. Her ass was on fire and pain filled her mind. She felt like she was going to die. She screamed anew as the spider fucked her cunt hard and fast, her nipples rubbing against the smooth silk of the tuffet. Her joints were on fire as well, stretched as they were. And still the creature fucked her. Even though it was doing this, not because it liked it but to teach her a lesson, seeing her tiny body trembling under it made it's cum starting to build.

Lizzy felt as the creature's cock started to throb inside her burning, young ass but she was too young to know what it meant. She felt the spider pick up its pace, fucking her as hard as it eight legs would let it. Then the creature came. Lizzy could feel thick wads hot of cum splattering into her ass, filling her bowels with fire. After pumping a dozen streams of cum into her, the spider pulled out and finished on her body. He made sure to cover every inch of her smooth, white skin with his seed. He buried the tip into her long black hair and soaked it with cum. It ran through her hair and streaked across her face, until finally dripping off her nose and chin. By this time the spider was done cumming, Lizzy was completely covered and her mind was broken. Her eyes were glazed over and dead and she didn't even try to move. As cruel as this was, the creature knew it was necessary, you had to break a person's mind so you could rebuild it.

The spider was done for the time being. He cut Lizzy's bonds, freeing her sore joints. With nothing to hold her, Lizzy started to fall off her tuffet but the spider caught her before she hit the ground. Holding her gently, it quickly wove a hammock from soft silk and strung it up. He laid Lizzy's sore body easily in it. The creature then climbed up the wall to its own silken bed, falling asleep to ideas of the next day.

Author's Note: This is only chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, it very dark. If I get a good response, I will start chapter two soon. I have a poll up to choose what fairy tale will be my next to twist, so vote on your favorite! I have another big question. So far all my fairy tale stories have been free of dialogue. Does this bother anyone? If enough people want dialogue, I will start inputting it. I personally like dialogue. Please give me your answers in reviews, thank you. Well that's all she (or he, in my case) wrote. Please leave a review, thank you!


End file.
